


What Did They Do To You?

by Somiko_Raven



Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captured Charles Xavier, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Charles wakes up locked in a cell after being captured, and meets a strange man that was left to guard him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Charles Xavier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	What Did They Do To You?

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is just a single scene, but this is an idea that keeps coming to me, and I am curious about it. So I might go deeper into this eventually, but not right now.

His eyes opened to a dim cell, cold metal bars keeping him inside. Not like he could easily escape by crawling through the damn place anyway.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, his arms straining to support his weight before he was able to scoot himself close enough to the bars so he could lean on them. There were bloodstains on his clothes and his whole body ached. Was the beating really that necessary?

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to get a better look. Not only did they beat him, but they left someone behind to keep an eye on him. How ridiculous… but useful for Charles. These people must not be aware of everything he could do with his telepathy or they would not have left a human to guard his cell.

But something… was not quite right. Charles frowned as he watched the quiet man. Long dark hair hid most of his face from Charles’ view, and his body was rather still, less like a man and more like a machine. It was unnerving but he still had a human brain and Charles needed to resort to less savory measures if he was going to survive.

Touching his fingers to his temple, Charles entered the man’s mind, immediately finding cold and pain; so much cold, so much pain; blanketed over by screeching static and thick fog, a man’s harsh words echoing over and over.  _ ‘Guard the prisoner. Guard the prisoner. Guard the prisoner.’ _

The man turned to him and Charles pulled out. “What did you do?” The question came out in a low, rough voice.

Charles couldn’t shake off what he felt in there. His body felt so chilled. “The question is… what did they do to you?” The man faced him fully, and Charles’ eyes caught the glint of light bouncing off of metal fingers. “What did they do to you?” he asked again in a faint whisper. What was this? What was all this?

The man’s icy blue eyes stared back but there was no spoken reply.

“What is your name?” Charles tried instead. When again he received no answer, his fingers returned to his temple. He reentered the other man’s very fragile mind, trying to reach beyond the static and fog, and he found a glimmer of a memory. Surrounded by snow and mountains. A train whistle sounding in the distance.

_ cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold _

The man drew his gun. “What did you do!”

Charles retreated from his mind and held his hands up in surrender. “It’s alright. Just calm down.”

“What was that?” he demanded.

“Your memory.”

The doors were pulled open and in walked an older gentleman and several soldiers, their weapons drawn.

“Soldier,” the gentleman stated, “you are relieved of your duty.”

The man still watched Charles with a wild sort of panic.

“Rumlow.”

One of the soldiers stepped forward and led the man away.

Charles looked up at his captor in silence.

“Well, Xavier. You certainly got to my best man, didn’t you?” the gentleman spoke.

“Secretary Pierce. I would have hoped for a better first meeting than this nonsense,” said Charles.

“It had to be done, I’m afraid. You proved yourself to be an immediate threat.”

“Oh, me? A threat to you?”

“Don’t play innocent. You discovered something you weren’t supposed to and informed the president.” Pierce knelt to meet Charles at eye level. “But you’re a special kind of problem, aren’t you?”

“You can’t keep me here,” Charles told him.

“Because you can control the minds of those around you, right? But you won’t do that during your stay here, will you?”

Charles narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”

“It’s a lovely school, Xavier. Would be a horrible thing if you were responsible for the deaths of so many youngsters.”

“You don’t know where it is.” It was more Charles’ hope than something he knew for certain, a bubble of anxiety rising in him.

“Do you want to check my thoughts to be sure of that, Charles?” Pierce tapped his head. “I will allow that. But dare to do more, and my men will strike.”

Charles tried to swallow back his nervousness, but Pierce was so confident in what he had done. A stray thought was seen, grainy footage from the schoolyard. Children playing outside, unaware of the danger they were in.

He looked away and Pierce stood up. “Enjoy your stay, Xavier. You’re going to be here for a long time.”

They all walked out into the hall, the doors closing behind them, leaving Charles alone.


End file.
